<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chasing Rumors by SiesFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551113">Chasing Rumors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics'>SiesFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Light BDSM, Light Choking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chasing a rumor, you discover much more than you bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rehydrated Ganondorf/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chasing Rumors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Someone requested rehydrated Ganon x Reader and I hope that they enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t often you broke the rules to do something dangerous, and certainly not when it involved rumors about the incredibly powerful Dark Lord hiding away in a temple in the desert. It had been a baseless rumor, sightings of a male Gerudo wandering the temple and the only male Gerudo in recent history was Ganon. And yes he was supposedly this great evil but he also was supposedly <em>dead</em> so really, what was the harm in checking it out? Worst thing that happens is you find nothing, the best thing is you find some hot guy. You shook your head and put your sheikah slate in your bag before starting the climb to the temple. You didn’t like the heat, it was terribly uncomfortable, but the Gerudo were kind enough to loan you one of their outfits, which didn’t leave much to the imagination. The purple sirwahl hugged your hips gently, the blue top cropped to show off your belly and the veil served as a great block from the sand. </p><p>“Jeeze, this was much more work than I thought,” you panted, pulling yourself up to the entrance. Everything was so big here that you were surprised you had found clothes at all. Dusting yourself off, you hurriedly made your way into the temple, breathing a sigh of relief as cool air washed over your sun kissed skin. “Okay, so they said there were sightings near this entrance…” You pulled out your slate and checked the last note you’d made, humming thoughtfully. So absorbed in thought, you fail to notice the imposing figure moving quietly closer and only when it’s hands rested on you did you scream and whip around. “Who?!” </p><p>“A little lost bird in my temple?” The voice was deep, thick like honey and you squinted to try and see more of them, dropping your slate in a surprised gasp. The figure slipped out from the shadows and before you stood a man clearly of the Gerudo race, with that beautiful dark skin, fiery red hair that flowed down in waves and bright orange eyes. Gold jewelry was wrapped around much of his body, from his wrists to his head, and he stared at you with an amused smirk. “What brings you here, little bird?” </p><p>You stammer, bending down and grabbing your slate, jamming it into your bag. “I-I heard rumors that someone very powerful was around. I was curious is all. I’m sorry!” You took a step back, yelping when the man stepped forward, so close you could feel his heat. </p><p>“Is it me you’re looking for, little bird?” His voice was so tantalizing that you felt enraptured by it, closing your eyes as a hand reached out, fingers brushing along your shoulder. “What did you intend to do once you found me?” </p><p>You blinked. What did you plan? Your curiosity hadn’t supplied you with anything other than ‘find the temple,’ and now that you were in front of Ganon, though he hadn’t said his name, but who else would he be? What was your plan? “I...I didn’t get that far…”</p><p>“Is it that you came to seduce the great and powerful Ganon?” His smirk was so stupid hot, the corners of his eyes creasing the wider his smirk became. You flushed when his words processed.</p><p>“What?! No! I...well…” You certainly hadn’t intended to do that but the man before you was a far cry from unattractive. </p><p>“I dare say you’ll do as I say and if you’re a good girl I’ll let you leave here alive.” His hand came around you, pulling you flush against his massive body, the top of your head only reaching to his chest. Your breath caught in your throat and only came back to you when his finger curled underneath your chin and tilted you up. “Did I make myself clear?”</p><p>“Y-Yes,” you whimpered, feeling heat pool in your belly. He was so big and already you could feel his arousal pressing up from under the chiton he wore. That was certainly large too, and while you were no virgin, you had never been with a Gerudo man before. </p><p>“Come then.” He said this but didn’t give you a chance to follow, instead lifting you up, pressing you close. The journey was short, but the moment he set you down in what you could only assume was where he slept, you missed the heat from his body. “Take your clothes off then,” he ordered. Your cheeks were red and the blush creeped down your neck and to your pale chest. You felt obligated to listen, you had to, he was...well he was commanding and you weren’t exactly against it. You tugged the veil off first, tossing it on the ground before starting on the top, your breasts falling out, nipples hardening when met with the cool air. You couldn’t believe what you were doing, and yet, you didn’t stop. Pushing the sirwal off your hips, you kicked out of them and stood before Ganon, bare and already wet between your legs. “A beautiful little bird is here all for me,” he purred. Ganon stepped closer, urging you up into the wall, wasting no time in bending down to wrap his lips around your nipple, his hand massaging the other. </p><p>“Oh…” You shuddered, arching into his touch, moaning whenever he sucked on your nipple, palming the other tenderly. He worked your breasts until each was thoroughly sucked and nipped, hard and aching under his touch. You were quivering, shaking against the wall, held up by his weight, practically leaking. </p><p>“My bird, you’re so wet for me. A filthy little thing. Shall I make you come tenfold, until you’re a quivering mess only I can satisfy? What do you say to that?” His honeyed voice whispered into your ear and you couldn’t help but raise your hands and thread them through his fiery red mane. </p><p>“Please! Please...I want it,” you whined. His lips pressed against your neck and you felt him smile, moaning when teeth bit down, marking you, claiming you. Ganon let your neck go, wasting no time in hoisting you up, keeping your back against the wall and urging your legs around his neck. You flushed, realizing what he intended to you.</p><p>“You sing so pretty little bird, let’s see what else we can get out of you.” One hand helped to steady you against the wall while the other spread your lips, fingertip running along your folds. You moaned, feeling how wet you were just from his hands on you, his lips on your breasts. Ganon’s lips curled and he dipped in, tongue pressing against your slit while one, thick finger pressed inside of you.<br/>
“Ah! G-Ganon!” You moaned, fingers curling into his hair, pulling gently. His fingers were so much larger, and his tongue pressed over the entirety of your cunt, swirling around the clit and mercilessly playing with it. He worked a finger inside of you until you were wailing, begging for another. “Please! Master, please,” you whimpered, shuddering at the feral growl from the man. </p><p>“I like that little bird. Call me master,” he whispered, pressing a second finger inside of you. Your back arched off the wall, head falling back and hands fisting in the red hair. The stretch was burning but it was so good, fingers scissoring inside of you and spreading you while his tongue pressed to your clit. “Please please please, fuck me,” you sobbed. Your orgasm was mounting, building with each thrust of his fingers and slide of his tongue. The third finger sent you over the edge, crying out, hips canting into his face as your orgasm wracked through you. You took gasping breaths, shaky and overstimulated, groaning when he gave another thrust into you, though blessedly his mouth pulled away from your clit. You needed a second or you’d come again in an instant. “You covered me, dirty little bird...you’re going to fit so well over my cock,” he growled, biting at your thigh, beard scratching at the sensitive skin. </p><p>You couldn’t believe the embarrassing noise that left you when he spoke, sending arousal straight to your cunt. “Fuck. Please, I want your cock master,” you whined, wiggling against his fingers, taking three so well, but aching for more. </p><p>Ganon’s fingers slipped out of you and you moaned as he slipped each one in his mouth, tasting you. Gently, he lowered you, smirking at how shaky you were. “Come. I gave you attention, did I not? It’s time to repay me,” he chuckled. You watched as he moved to sit on a bed, legs spreading and eagerly, perhaps too eagerly, you took your spot between them. He easily rid himself of his chiton, your eyes widening at the sight of him. He was huge, cock hard, thick and everything you ever wanted. “Go on then,” he ordered. </p><p>You nodded, tentatively wrapping your hand around the shaft, giving it a firm stroke and relishing in the rumble from his chest. You had never been with someone this large, but you were determined to succeed and nothing deterred you. Swallowing, you brought your mouth to the head, wrapping your lips around it and giving a low and rumbling moan. Ganon grunted, hips tilting forward, urging you to take more. Swiping your tongue along the slit you groaned at the taste of him. Carefully, you took in an inch, then another, swallowing once the head bumped the back of your throat. It was so big inside of you, stretching your mouth and giving it that deliciously sore feeling. What you couldn’t take in your mouth you stroked with one hand, the other cupping and massaging his heavy balls. You shuddered, sucking on his length and bobbing your head. You knew you were doing well when his grunts turned into rumbling moans, his hips canting up, thrusting himself in and out of your mouth. You worked him until you felt his balls tighten, but you didn’t dare stop. You stroked and sucked him until he was groaning, fisting the sheets and coming down your throat. “Swallow it all,” he snarled. You moaned, lapping at the seed that spilled down his shaft, swallowing every drop. Only when you were sure you’d gotten it all did you pull off of him, shuddering at the fact he was still achingly hard. “What do you want little bird? Tell me,” he growled at you, pulling you up by your arm and on top of him. Your breasts pressed against his chest, cunt so close to his aching cock. You wiggled against him, whining, embarrassed to ask for it. “I won’t give it to you unless you beg,” he warned. “I’m sure I can find another young woman interested in me.” This made you bristle and you lifted yourself, breasts hanging in front of him. </p><p>“N-No!” You flushed, shaking your head. “Please master, I need your cock. Please fuck me until I’m full of your seed, please! I need your cock inside of me,” you begged. “Master,” you whined, moaning when his head tilted upward and nipped at your breast. </p><p>“Good girl. I’ll give you everything,” he murmured. Ganon wrapped his arm around your waist and flipped you, pressing you into the soft bed. He nudged your legs apart, fitting himself between you. You whined at his size, worried about how he would fit, but you were aching for it. You watched him reach over and pluck a vial of oil, spilling it onto his cock. You were entranced as he stroked himself, grunting from the sensation. Tossing the vial to the side, Ganon grabbed his cock and rubbed it between your folds, teasing your clit. You bit back a cry, wiggling your hips, urging him to hurry up and fuck you. “So impatient,” he purred, letting the head catch on you and press in. </p><p>He was big, had you said that? Well, he was, and it was divine. Your mouth fell open and head back, an audible sob escaping you as he pressed himself in. He wasn’t kind enough to wait, pressing inch by inch until he bottomed out, groaning. You were shaking, each inch felt like a mile and when he was finally in you were <em>full</em>. “Oh god, you’re too big,” you gasped, scratching at the sheets, gripping them. </p><p>He chuckled, his hand moving from between you two, trailing upward until his hand wrapped easily around your neck. You gasped, but relaxed somewhat when he gave you a slight ‘tut’. “Do not worry little bird, I won’t hurt you, just a little...pressure.” He squeezed enough that you found breath slower, harder, enough to where your head began to swim. His hips pulled back, nearly exiting you before slamming forward and piercing through you. You screamed, back arching off the bed, breathing heavy from the lack of air, but it was delicious. Your hips jerked to meet him, his cock was so deep inside of you, so thick that truly, no one would ever compare. He let go of your neck, though kept his hand wrapped, ready to squeeze again, hips jerking in and out of you, grunting with each thrust. “So tight and wet for me. Tell me about it little bird, will any man satisfy you again?” </p><p>“No. No, god no, only you,” you groaned, hands moving to cup over your belly where you swore you could feel him. “Please! I’m so close, please,” you whimpered, thrashing against the bed, erratically chasing your orgasm. </p><p>“I’m going to fill you with my seed. Mmm...you could stay here you know, give me the heirs I need.” You moaned at the very thought of being pregnant with his child, full of him always. It was a tempting offer. Ganon squeezed your neck again, grunting as he worked inside of you, his other hand dipping down to play with your clit, pushing you further to the edge until you were careening off. You screamed his name so loud you swore it would take this place down. You thought your orgasm was amazing earlier, but it paled in comparison to this one. Your whole body jolted, twitching from the overstimulation of his fingers working against your clit and cock pounding into you. You sobbed, clenching around his length, gasping for air against his hold. </p><p>Ganon roared, a feral sound that sent you aching, his hips pulling back before slamming into you, grinding against you as he came. You felt it, his seed spilling inside of you, coating your insides with his essence. You knew this was a risk, you knew it wasn’t wise, but you didn’t care. You were both panting, and it took a few minutes before he pulled out of you and laid down, tugging you closer to his warm body. “So, what do you think of staying here little bird?” </p><p>You pressed your face against his chest and sighed. “I would like that,” you whispered. This had been what you could only describe as a successful mission.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>